


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sun and Moon.

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get turned into a Shiny female Alolan Vulpix without any memories         of my human life and I meet my new partner Poppy a Shiny female Popplio. We form an Exploration Team at Oranguru's Guild and we            help other Pokemon in trouble.





	1. A Storm At Sea.

I walked out of my new house at the beach and I got into the water.   
A whirlpool came out of nowhere and it sucked me inside.   
Arceus saw me drowning and she frowned.   
Arceus changed me into my favorite Shiny Alola Region Pokemon which is an Alolan Vulpix and she wiped out every single memory from my mind.   
Arceus put me into the water inside of a bubble and she sent me into the World of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.   
Meanwhile over in the World of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.   
Lightning flashed and thunder crashed.   
A huge wave from the ocean put me on the beach and it disappeared.   
Poppy the Shiny Popplio left her house and she waddled down to the beach.   
Poppy saw me laying on the sand not moving with my fur soaked and she raced over.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet Poppy the Popplio and I join the Oranguru Guild.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop a crime from happening and we get rewarded.

Poppy:"Come on!" "Wake up!" "Are you alright?" "Hello!" "Say something!"   
She said.   
I opened up both of my emerald green eyes and I saw a Shiny Popplio.   
I got up and I fell down.   
Poppy:"Oh thank goodness!" "You're finally awake!"   
She said.  
Poppy:"I was getting really worried Shiny Alolan Vulpix!" "You were out cold for a while." "I thought that you were dead!"   
She said.   
Me:"I don't see an Alolan Shiny Vulpix around here."   
I said.   
Me:"Woah!" "You're a talking Shiny Popplio!" "Pokemon can't talk!"   
I said.   
Poppy:"Well you're a Pokemon and you're talking Shiny Alolan Vulpix."   
She said.   
Poppy used her Water Gun Move on the ground and she made a really huge puddle appear right in front of me.   
I looked at my reflection and I gasped.   
Me:"Wah!" "It's true!" "I've been turned into a Shiny Alolan Vulpix!" "How could this have happened?" "I can't remember anything at all!"   
I said.  
Me:"I'm a human girl from the Real World named Megan!"   
I said.   
Poppy:"I believe you Megan." "I've heard all about three human boys being changed into Water Type Pokemon."   
She said.   
Poppy:"Squirtle,Piplup and Oshawott."   
She said.   
Poppy:"I'm Poppy by the way!" "It's really nice to meet you Megan!"   
She said.


End file.
